1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for displaying information and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices generally use a touch screen device that can simultaneously perform an input and an output as a data input means. The touch screen device may display various information which an electronic device provides on a display screen, and when touching the displayed information, the touch screen device uses a method of processing a function of the electronic device corresponding to the touch.